Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall-arresting or fall protection safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus usually include a safety line interconnected between a support structure and a person working in proximity to the support structure. The safety line is typically secured to a full-body safety harness worn by the worker. A connector may be used to interconnect the safety line and the full-body safety harness. Obviously, it is important that the connector be reliable and able to withstand the forces of a fall. In addition, it is preferred that the connector be user friendly.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a connector that is reliable and user friendly.